pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs Koga
The 3rd episode of the 2nd season of Pokemon adventures. Episode Jake: tangela! vine whip! Tangela: (uses vine whip on Eevee) Brad: Shadow ball! Eevee: eevee! (uses it) Tangela: (gets hit) tangela! Nate: (puts egg in net quietly) Brad: you again! Nate: aw dang. well im getting this egg from you! (sends out Primeape) Primeape: prime! Jake: pikachu. thunderbolt. Pikachu: pika pika chu! (uses it,sending Nate and Primeape flying) Nate: well that was a fail.... Primeape: prime.... (The egg starts glowing) Brad: its glowing! Jake: i wonder what it will be... (The egg hatches into a pokemon) Jake: whos that? Brad: (scans it) no data...wait...ive seen this pokemon before..its a.... Togepi: toge toge pi! Brad: togepi! Jake: ive never seen a togepi before.... Togepi: togepi! Brad: (gets a ball,presses button and it turns normal size) togepi would you like to come with me? Togepi: toge...toge....pi! (presses button and is sucked into the ball and is caught) Brad: awesome! i caught a togepi! Squirtle: squirt! (Later) Jake: here we are....the gym... Brad: you can battle him first...ill do some training. (walks) Jake: (enters gym) hello? im here for a pokemon battle! Koga: you wanna battle? Jake: yes. Koga: ive defeated trainers before so dont think youll win this. Girl: this battle will be 3 on 3 ! Koga: go! Koffing! (sends out koffing) Koffing: koffing! Jake: go porygon! (sends out porygon) Porygon: pory! gon! Girl: the challenger gets the first move. begin! Jake: psybeam! Porygon: porygon! (uses it) Koffing: (gets hit) koff koff koffing! Porygon: porygon! Koga: toxic. Koffing: koffing! (uses it) Porygon: (poisoned) porygon.... Jake: porygon! (meanwhile) Brad: Squirtle! hydro pump! Squirtle: squirt....(uses it on venonat) Venonat: venonat! (runs away) Brad: it left... Squirtle: squirt..... (meanwhile) Koga: selfdestruct! Koffing: koffing...(uses it and faints) Porygon: pory...(faints) Jake: (returns porygon while koga returns koffing) Koga: go muk! (sends out muk) Muk: mukk! Jake: whoa....(scans it) go! electrode! Electrode: elect! Koga: a shiny electrode? ok...Muk! gunk shot! Muk: muuuu! (Uses it) Electrode: (gets hit) electrode! Jake: electrode! rollout! Electrode: elect...(uses it) Muk: (gets hit) muk! muk! muk! Koga: disable! Muk: (uses it) Electrode: elect.....rode... Jake: rollout! Electrode: ...elect....rode... Koga: disable disables the attack that the opponent used. Jake: ok....thunderbolt! Electrode: elect! (uses it) Koga: dodge it. Muk: muk. (dodges) Koga: mud bomb. Muk: muk! (uses it) Electrode: elect! (gets hit) Jake: electrode! Koga: finish this. gunk shot. Muk: muk! (uses it) Jake: (In mind) i might as well.... (speaking) use explosion! Koga: what? Electrode: elect...(uses it and faints) Muk: muk...(faints) Jake: (returns electrode) you did awesome electrode. Koga: go! golbat! (sends out golbat) Golbat: golbat! Jake: go! (sends out pikachu) Pikachu: pika! Jake: use thunderbolt! Pikachu: pikachu! (uses it) Golbat: (dodges it) Koga: poison fang! Golbat: golbat! (uses it) Pikachu: (gets hit) pi! Jake: use iron tail! Pikachu: (uses it) Golbat: (gets hit) golbat! Koga: golbat. bite. Golbat: gol! (uses it) Pikachu: (gets hit) pika! pika! Jake: pikachu use thundershock! Pikachu: chu! (uses it) Koga: dodge it! Golbat: (dodges it) Jake: not again! Pikachu: pi! Koga: poison fang! Golbat: golll! (Uses it) Pikachu: (gets hit) pikachu! (falls down) Jake: pikachu! Koga: finish this. air slash. Golbat: batt! (uses it) Pikachu: (gets up and dodges) Koga: what? Jake: awesome pikachu! now use- Pikachu: (uses volt tackle) Golbat: gol? bat! (gets hit) bat...(faints) Girl: Golbat is unable to battle so pikachu is the winner! Jake: awesome pikachu! Pikachu: pika! Jake: (returns pikachu while koga returns golbat) Koga: ...impressive. here. (gives him badge) Jake: awesome! i got the soul badge! (leaves gym and goes to were brad is) Brad: did you win? Jake: yep! (shows him badge) Brad: im ready to face him! (goes to gym) Jake: ok.... (later) Brad: Togepi! metronome! Togepi: toge toge! (uses volt tackle) Brad: awesome! Muk: muk? (gets hit) mukkk! (faints) Brad: awesome! Togepi: (gets hit with recoil) togepi...(faints) Brad: (returns togepi) you did awesome. Koga: go golbat! (sends out golbat) Golbat: gol gol! Brad: go! squirtle! (sends out squirtle) Squirtle: squirtle! Brad: water gun! (the end) Category:Episodes